Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the technology field of the liquid crystal display, and more particular to a light guide plate and the backlight module using the light guide plate.
Related Art
LCD display itself cannot emit light. A backlight module is required as the light source of the liquid crystal display. The light guide plate is an important component in the backlight module and is used to guide the transmission direction of the light beam emitted from the light source to transform the linear light source or the point light source as a surface light source for emitting. The light guide plate uses the principle of the total reflection of the light at the transparent interface to deflect 90° for the incident light at the end surface and then emit the light.
In order to guide the total reflected light in the light guide plate from the working surface of the light guide plate, some microstructures need to be engraved on the light guide plate such that the light is scattered upon encountering to the microstructures to obtain a uniform light having a certain extent of brightness for outputting.
To further improve the panel luminance and energy savings, modular V-cut technology emerges accordingly. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the microstructures of V-shaped grooves 11 are formed on the surface of the light guide plate 1. The advantages of such light guide plates are that the light may be effectively guided and have a certain convergence effect for facilitating increase on the light usage. The brightness may be increased and the backlight module may be thin.
However, in the current modular V-cut technology, the microstructures of V-shaped grooves are formed in a straight-stripped form such that the light guide plate has better effects for light collecting in a signal direction. When the light passes through the light guide plate, the interference fringes easily occur and the uniformity is worse.